User blog:FanofRPGs/Zoma (Updated)
|-|Weakened Form= |-|With Robe of Darkness= |-|Asura Zoma= Summary Zoma (ゾーマ Zōma) is the final boss of Dragon Quest III. He is a demon King who ruled over Torland, he sealed away the creator of Torland, Rubiss, and blocked much of Torland and kept only a continental landmass called Alefgard. Zoma then sent a being named Baramos to conquer the upper world. He was defeated and Erdrick went to Alefgard. Zoma was finally defeated by Erdrick deep in the basement of Zoma's castle. Zoma has a robe that makes him extremely powerful and resilient, Erdrick was forced to use the Orb of light to ward away its powers. Zoma has a second form in Dragon Warrior Monsters called AsuraZoma which makes him much larger and lets him wield a giant scythe which he can use to fire energy attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Zoma, the Demon King Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: Ageless, a primordial being from the beginning of time Classification: Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Breath Attack, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Teleportation, Magic, Petrification, Power Nullification, Resurrection Attack Potency: Multi-Universal level (Sealed away Alefgard from "all other worlds" shrouding it in darkness and defeated Rubiss, who created Torland; Torland has its own stars and sun and moon as given by dialogue from Dragon Quest III and seen at night in Dragon Quest Builders 1/2. He is described by an oracle to be a fundamental dark analogue to the Goddess and is a wellspring of power who counteracts and clashes the Goddess' power of light. Should be comparable to Colasmos and fought Erdrick who is an incarnation of the Luminary of Dragon Quest XI, and was able to destroy the Sword of Kings albeit over the course of three years trying) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Rubiss, who is comparable to Malroth) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal Class (Stronger than Malroth) Durability: At least Multi-Universal level, higher with the Robe of Darkness on Stamina: Very high Standard Equipment: Robe of Darkness (Grants him virtual indestructibility, makes his spells more powerful, and makes him attack faster) Intelligence: Very high, could foresee what will happen in later Dragon Quest games. Weaknesses: Zoma is weak to holy magic and his power can be counteracted by holy relics such as the Sword of Kings or Feats: * Defeated and sealed away Rubiss, who created Torland which is a massive collection of continents as large as our world. * Blocked away the rest of Torland from Alefgard, Alefgard only takes up ~30% of Torland. * Is described by an oracle to be a fundamental wellspring of power who has existed since the beginning of time Notable Techniques: * C-C-Cold Breath: Breathes out a massive blast of freezing cold icy breath. * Kacrackle: Summons massive pillars of ice which skewer or bludgeons the opponent to death. * Disruptive Wave: Causes the opponent to lose all added status bonuses. * Big Bang: Causes a large explosion which soon causes a massive chain of smaller explosions. * Gigaslash (AsuraZoma): Charges up and slashes the opponent with a massive electric attack. * Megaheal (Joker 2): Heals a huge chump of Zoma's health * Blade Blunter (Joker 2): Nullifies sword attacks Note: Here is a size comparison of the Real World and Alefgard as a size comparison, Alefgard is only 30% of Torland so Zoma might count as multi-continental. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts